


Another's Arms

by Cupcake2534



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Doctor Who (2005 series), Feels, Smut, Supernatural (mentioned), possible triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcake2534/pseuds/Cupcake2534
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to some music on my iPod as I was coming home from school when "Another's Arms" by Coldplay came on. I thought it would fit perfectly with my melancholy muse I've been having recently, so have some tissues nearby!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm not okay

**Author's Note:**

> I should also probably note that there is a possible trigger warning due to not eating. So don't read if that bothers you!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor sees just how much he misses Rose after she is taken to a parallel universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. This chapter is also very feels-y so I'd recommend some tissues to have nearby!

The Doctor sat on the couch in the living room of his Tardis with the TV switched on when he started thinking about Rose. Well, to be honest, he was always thinking about Rose. Now so, more than ever. It was just now that he allowed himself to mourn her loss. It was a day since he'd lost her at Canary Wharf. If she just could have held on, for a few more seconds, he wouldn't be stuck doing this to himself. Why is it always him that has to put up with the loss? He killed his entire race. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't someone else do it? If they just weren't so cruel. So many questions running through his head that just never seemed to stop.

If Rose was here with him now, he would never stop telling her how much he loved her. He was so close to admitting it, and now she would never know what it sounds like to hear those words uttered from his mouth like he heard her say through her tears. Although, maybe that would make it a bit easier for her. Wouldn't it? Maybe she'd think that he was going to tell her some like "Rose Tyler, I left the dishwasher on". How would she ever know? Whatever, there's no point in debating it, is there? He thinks with a sigh as he focuses back on the next episode of Supernatural. 

"Geez, do these brothers ever take breaks?" He says out loud even though there's no one to hear him. 

On the screen Dean and Sam are in the Impala heading to Kittanning, Pennsylvania to investigate the call Jerry Panowski left on Dean's phone about a plane that his friend, Chuck Lambert, flew, crashed for no reason. 

"Kind of sounds like one of our adventures, don't ya think, Rose?" he said as he turned his head and wrapped his arm around nothing.

"Oh right. You're gone... Like everyone else I've ever loved..." He sighs.

Those times that they used to cuddle up while watching their favorite episodes of Supernatural he always took for granted. He always felt like she'd still be there. He wouldn't have to tell her what he felt because there was always more time. Always. Always. Always.... 

Until there's not. And you're left to face the truth that the person that you love with both your hearts isn't always going to be with you. That they're going to be brutally ripped away from you without warning. And you never get to see them again.

Late night watching TV  
Used to be you here beside me  
Used to be your arms around me  
Your body on my body

* * *

*2 weeks after Canary Wharf*

The Doctor hasn't been himself lately. Normally when he loses a companion due to death, they want to leave, or some other unforeseen circumstance, he can just go right back into traveling in his Tardis. Not this time. He's been moping around, crying. He hasn't even shaved for the past week and a half. He did for the first 3 days to try and have a sense of normalcy, but he figured, what's the point? Rose isn't here to see him. No one that he cares about is even alive to say something about it. What he wouldn't do to hear Rose's loud yawn when she would wake up, throw her covers off, and come padding down the hall into the dining room. And The Doctor would make all her favorites, vanilla pancakes with the strawberry syrup from Flactus 5, the Snupiloctor Juice from Hojiko, and most importantly, the banana-daiquiris from Earth that he had her so accustomed to. 

Banana-daiquiris.... Even that didn't sound appealing to him now. If anyone thought he was skinny before, now he looks more like a skeleton, with his sunken in cheeks, protruding ribs, and boney fingers. 

If Rose was here, she'd be telling him to eat some chips and put some meat on his skinny arse. 

He smiled at that. Her little things she used to nag him about. How he'd always have his feet propped up on a chair when they sat to eat, when he would wear a bit too much banana scented cologne, how his shoes were always dirty and he never bothered to clean them.

"Why should I if they're just going to get dirty again?" He would ask

And she'd giggle at him saying something about The Oncoming Storm being worse than a baby at times and he would tickle her until she couldn't breathe. But she wouldn't give up. She'd tickle him right back and give him a taste of his own medicine. Tears from laughing would be streaming down both of their faces and then they'd make a truce and be wary of the other for the rest of the day. Then they'd go back to their cuddles and it would start all over again. 

Rassilon he missed her. 

When the world means nothing to me  
Another's arms  
Another's arms  
When the pain just rips right through me  
Another's arms  
Another's arms

* * *

Another sleepless night in the dark corners of The Doctor's bedroom keep him tossing and turning through the night. And whatever few hours of sleep that he does get are tormented by nightmares.

_The void opens pulling thousands of daleks along with whatever objects happened to be pulled in as well._

_The Doctor is clinging onto his handle and looks over at Rose wondering how they even managed to get themselves into this mess._

_That's when Rose's lever slips._

_She tries to reach for it while still having one hand on her handle._

_"Hold on!" he yells at her as she reaches even farther for the lever, her fingers slipping, hair whipping in her face._

_She slips onto the lever and The Doctor is looking over at her with a pained look on his face, knowing that if she slips, she'll be gone forever from his universe._

_She moves over to the opposite side, now facing away from the breach._

_"I've got to get it upright!" She struggles to say as she somehow manages to push it up all the way, leading to the strength of the breach to double, causing more daleks to fly in even faster._

_"ROSE! HOLD ON!" He yells over the rush of air being sucked into the void._

_Her body is now horizontal with the floor and her fingers are slipping as she tries to clamp the lever together, but her fingers are slipping off._

_"HOLD OOOOONN!!!!" he screams as he reaches out for her, but he's too far away, and the pull is too strong, her grip breaks and she's falling in slow motion._

_"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!!!!!!"_

He shoots up, clutching his covers with his shirt drenched and sweat glistening down his temple, his breath heavy.

He can never shake that memory from his mind, whether he's awake or asleep, it's always haunting him, bringing him back into his self loathing days that he thought Rose saved him from. 

He clutches his pillow pretending it was Rose and strokes the backside of it as his tears slip into the soft fabric.

"I miss you so much, Rose" he sobs into the cushion.

Late night watching TV  
Used to be you here beside me  
Is there someone there to reach me?  
Or someone there to find me?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on hopefully having 2 more chapters to this. So if you like it please leave a comment and I'll try to update as soon as I can! ^_^


	2. Sweet torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor tries to cope with the lose of his most beloved companion in unforeseen ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I've changed the rating from Teen to Explicit for obvious reasons.

_He clutches his pillow pretending it was Rose and strokes the backside of it as his tears slip into the soft fabric._

_"I miss you so much, Rose" he sobs into the cushion._

 

When he’s done with his cry, he notices his tented up trousers.

He couldn't help it. With those years and years of Timelord training to not be sexual beings just slipping away whenever he fell asleep.

And in all fairness, he was thinking about his Rose. His beautiful Rose with her lush lips and soft blonde locks.

His hand was on his cock slowly sliding it up and then down with a flick of his wrist.

Not like anyone would ever know what he was doing. He wasn't doing anything wrong anyways. He didn’t care anymore even if it was.

So he reached over to his drawer and pulled out his container of vaseline and coated his hand in the oily substance.

Placing his thumb on the tip of his long member and his following four fingers gripping the underside of it. Sliding his thumb through his precome he let out a soft moan, envisioning it was Rose with her slender fingers running all over him.

He traced his hand up his side and circled his taut nipple and a whimper came out of him as he pinched it.

He licked his finger and then slid it back over his nipple, then the other one as his other hand continued on his slow journey to oblivion.

He reached back over to his drawer and pulled out some KY warming lubricant to replace the chilled vaseline from his lower Timelord body temperature.

He started to circle the lube in his palms and automatically felt the increased temperature before placing his hand back onto his swollen cock. The distinct temperature difference almost replacing for one of Rose’s warm human hands.

Squeezing his cock with enough force he started to move faster and faster until he could feel the white hot pleasure forming in his abdomen, begging to be released. He ignored the slight burn starting in his arm as he continued on his relentless path to pleasure.

Each stroke bringing him closer and closer to losing himself, he forces his hand up and down three more times before he was lost in utter ecstasy.

He’s laying there for what seems like an eternity and white, thick fluid over his abdomen.

His thoughts slowly creep back over to what lead him to take himself in hand.

Sure it was a momentary release from the constant reminder of Rose, but when it hit him, it hit him even harder than before. It was a sweet torture that he put himself through.

 ****He heads to the bathroom to take a shower and clean himself from his previous activity.

After he dries himself and dresses himself back in his pyjamas, he tries to fall back asleep.

When the pain just rips right through me  
Another's arms  
Another's arms  
And that's just torture to me  
Another's arms  
Another's arms  
****

* * *

  ****

To no avail, he decides to just get up and head to a room in the Tardis that has a clear ceiling and a projection of all of the stars able to be seen from Earth at every season.

“Cassiopeia, Perseus, Lyra, Ursa Minor, Ursa Major, Orion…” He starts to name them off

It’s a trick that he learned at a young age that helped calm him down when there were fights between his parents.

They always worked it out, luckily, but it was never fun to listen to.

He decided that he should probably try to go somewhere instead of just lying about all day and night, although “time is irrelevant on the Tardis, Rose Tyler!” he would always tell her. He just wanted to try to feel better again. Even if it wasn't with Rose. No doubt it would be hard, but he has to try.

With that, he headed to the control room to just check up on the Powell Estates one last time.

He pressed buttons and pulled levers and the centre started to wheeze it’s beloved sound.

The Tardis materialized. As he started to walk over to get his trench coat however, he heard a knock on the door.


End file.
